Dear Young Exorcist
by DoomNightAt12
Summary: Allen's accidentally come into contact with one of komui's strange potions, and now Lavi has to deal with the consequences. No Pairings.
1. Youth Problem

Mel: I- I don't believe it. A story I like! 8D

Mel: *slaps the author* Just don't disappoint the Fan base. You know what happened last time.

Mel: *sigh* I own nothing! No pairings, that is, unless you like squinting... like _reallllllllly hard _squinting.

'Laaaaaaaaavvvvvviiiiiiiiii!'

The red haired exorcist looked up from the book he had been reading and turned to the chief's office door, where Komui was sticking his head out and looking very panicked.

'What's up?' Lavi asked.

'Come hereeeeeeee! Quicklyyyyy! I need your help for...somethingggggg!'

Lavi felt a bit worried of what this "something" was, but walked into the chief's office anyway, watching as Komui scanned the halls once more before locking the door.

'So uh Lavi, you like pranks and tricks and stuff like that right?' Komui said, as he glanced nervously towards a store room door, on the other side of his office.

'Come on Chief your acting like you've done something to anger Lenalee for the next six months. It's creeping me out. What's wrong?'

Komui shifted from one foot to another before finally moving towards the store room door. As he unlocked the door he motioned for Lavi to come closer. When Lavi got the door Komui slipped inside, rummaged about, then came out like flash, shoving something into Lavi's arms. It took a moment for the shock to wear off, but Lavi finally looked down at what he had been given.

Practically swimming in the exorcist coat, was a shock of white hair and two silver eyes, a red scar over the left. The young boy looked absolutely miserable. Komui started to have a break down.

'Oh Lavi I swear it wasn't my fault! I had asked him to get something for me from a high shelf using his anti-akuma weapon, but he bumped a shelf and all these bottles fell down! When I went to see what had happened he had already shrunk! So I left him in there and started to think who i could ask for help! Then you came along! Yay! Right?'

Lavi sweat dropped, he had he just been just handed his friend Allen, now a mere 5 year old, and Komui had started pacing back-and-forth while muttering about some unknown things. Allen started squirming about, not liking being held in the air, so Lavi sat him on the ground and walked towards Komui to try reason with him.

'Snap out of it chief, what made you think _I _was the one that could help? I know nothing about child care! If it was one of your stupid potions that did this shouldn't you be asking Reever to make some sort of cure? Or at least ask Jonny to make some size appropriate clothes?'

Komui stared at Lavi, before giving a defeated sigh, 'I guess your right...'

'Yes.'

'You can take him to Reever!'

Lavi knew he couldn't win. Now he could add something else to his line of work; Bookman, Exorcist, Babysitter. This was going to be a long day, and now Allen was tangled up in his coat and is about to cry.


	2. Childcare

Mel.S: More more. Nothing has changed. And I'm stuck thanking everyone who faved, watched and reviewed. Isn't that the authors job?

Mel.Z: I just watched the last episode of and now I'm sad. Don't incapacitate me ElricLawliet, Plz? ;o;

Mel.S: *Sigh* Just don't hurt yourself. I see your trying to write longer chapters.

* * *

><p>It took several minutes of untangling and several minutes of hitting Komui with his Hammer before Lavi managed to cheer Allen up and get him to follow him to the science department. It seemed the poition had turned back time within Allen's mind as well, so he knew nothing of the Order, or of the people around him, but it didn't stop young Allen trying to find out.<p>

'Who's dat?' 'What are they?' 'Why'r they all wearing the same thing?' 'Why is it so dark in here?' 'Why's your eye covered?' 'Who's dat angry looking lady with the blue hair?' 'I smell something nice; can I have something to eat?'

Many more questions and one explanation that the 'angry looking lady' was infact a guy later, they reached the science department library. Mountains of books towered from every table and floor space, hiding any scientist from view. Lavi thought it would take a few hours just to find anyone hiding within the books, but then he remembered who he had with him.

"Hey Allen, Wanna play a game?"

The boy looked up from playing with the rose cross on his oversized coat, "What kinda game?"

"It's like hide and seek! To win you have to find a guy with glasses and headphones, or a guy with really dark rings under his eyes. Ready? Go!"

Lavi felt very smart as he watched Allen happily run off to find Johnny and Reever, and then he began his own search. Surprisingly, it didn't take as long as he thought to find Reever, passed out under a pile of books. He shook at his shoulder.

"Wakey wakey Reever. We've got a problem. Reever! Reeeeeever!"

"Ugh, mugh, hu? Mh Lavi? Can't a guy get some rest around here?"

Lavi chuckled, "Sorry, but Komui has gone and made a big problem, for both of us."

Reever opened his mouth to question Lavi, but a far mountain of books began to tumble and someone yelled out.

"I found one!"

"AH! Don't pull at that!"

There was a dramatic slow motion fall and a sudden cloud of dust as the far tower of books came crashing down. Lavi and Reever sweat dropped and made their way over to the fallen mound, where they found Johnny buried and twitching.

"I di'nt do it!"

Young Allen came out from under the table, holding a gold-lined book and putting on the most innocent face he could. Lavi sighed and scratched his head, getting the feeling that things like this were going to be happening all day.

OtotototototototototototO

Johnny, Reever, Lavi and the now properly dressed Allen all sat around one of the libraries clean tables discussing what they should do about Komui's potion problem.

"So Komui's given me babysitting duty and shoved me in your direction." Lavi finished telling about his already eventful day.

"I wish the chief would think about these things. I need to know what was in the original mixture before i can make a reverse mix."

"Poor Allen, he doesn't even realise what's happened."

"Wavi read me dis book."

Lavi took the book that had been shoved in his face and studied it. It happened to be a detailed research report on the biology of Akuma, not something he was in the mood to read to anyone, let alone a little kid.

"No. I'm not reading it." He pushed the book back to Allen.

Allen looked at the book then back to Lavi, suddenly sniffing as his eyes started to tear up.

"..."

He continued to stare at him, threatening to start crying his eyes out.

"..."

A few more sniffs. Lavi blocked his sight of the boy, in turn giving Reever and Johnny a pleading look. Finally Reever sighed. "Look Lavi, if your gonna have so much trouble with him why not giving to some else, like Lenalee? I'm sure she'd love looking after him."

"YES! You're right!" Lavi slammed his hands down on the table, scaring Allen out of his miserable state. "But I expect you to make something to reverse this problem."

In a flash Lavi scooped up Allen and ran off in search of Lenalee. Reever just buried his head in his hands. "Great, more work."

* * *

><p>AN.Z: Brrr, I've got some pointless info. I imagine the way Allen pronounces the letter 'L' as a 'w/r' sort of sound. More W in Lavi and more R in Lenalee...wait. Isn't one translations Rinalee?


End file.
